Nosferatu
Not to be confused with the spell known as Nosferatu in the Japanese versions of the GBA games. Nosferatu (リザイア Rizaia, lit. Resire; Also known as 'Rizziah ' in the fan translations) is both a Light and Dark Magic spell in the Fire Emblem Series. Originally introduced as White Magic in Fire Emblem Gaiden, it appears as a Dark spell in Fūin no Tsurugi, Rekka no Ken, and The Sacred Stones, and as a Light spell in Mystery of the Emblem, Genealogy of the Holy War, Thracia 776, Path of Radiance, and Radiant Dawn. It is suitably named “Nosferatu” for its vampiric effect, as it possesses the unique effect of absorbing HP from an enemy unit. This spell is especially unique in Gaiden, as it is the only weapon (apart from the Falchion blade) that can damage Duma after his HP has been depleted to 52. In Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, this spell may only be cast by female magic users. In The Sacred Stones, the Nosferatu tome is not available for purchase in any stores on the World Map, essentially meaning that only a few obtainable copies of the tome exist in any one given gameplay. Knoll joins the player's army with the tome as a starting item, and there is at least one available in a certain chest residing within the Tower of Valni. Furthermore, the shop at Narube River also offers this tome for sale when battles actively take place in said location. Stats ''Fire Emblem Gaiden |Resire |White Magic |0 |50% |20% |1-2 |2 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit; Capable of inflicting damage on Duma when his HP is ≤ 52. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Resire |Tome |1 |90% |12 |90% |0% |1-2 |10 |4,800 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit; May only be used by female characters. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Resire | Light |A |50 |14 |70% |1-2 |12 |10,000 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Resire | Light |B |60 |12 |65% |0% |1-2 |12 | -- |5,200 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi | Nosferatu | Dark |C |20 |10 |70% |0% |1-2 |6 | -- |3,000 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Nosferatu | Dark |C |20 |10 |70% |0% |1-2 |14 |1 |3,200 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Nosferatu | Light |A |20 |7 |70% |0% |1-2 |12 |2 |1,500 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Nosferatu | Light |S |20 |6 |80% |0% |1-2 |7 |4 |4,000 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Nosferatu | Tome |E |24 |8 |90% |0% |1-2 |2 |2,400 |Restores user's HP equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted upon a selected enemy unit; May only be used by female units. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening | Nosferatu | Tome (Dark Magic) |D |20 |7 |65% |0% |1~2 |? |980 |Usable only by Dark Mages and Sorcerers, recovers HP equal to half the damage dealt to enemy. |} Etymology "Resire" is most likely a reference to "resile", a word which means to "draw back" and "recoil". Its English name, "Nosferatu", is a Romanian word that is synonymous with "vampire". Trivia *When this spell is cast upon a wall or any other non-living obstacle, the wielder will still be able to leech HP from it. This can prove to be rather useful as such objects tend to lack resistance, thus returning the maximum amount of HP to the caster in question. Gallery File:Resire (TCG).jpg|Resire, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Linda Nosferatu.jpg|Nosferatu being used in ''Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Resire.png|Julia casting Resire on Sieben in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Resire (Map Animation).png|Map animation of Julia casting Resire on Sieben in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Resire.JPG|Linoan casting Resire on an enemy Lopto Mage in Thracia 776.